ppiafandomcom-20200215-history
Day of Terror
The Day of Terror was a planned follow-up to the 1993 World Trade Center attacks. Members of Brooklyn's al-Farook Mosque planned to bomb the United Nations headquarters, the FBI office, and several bridges and tunnels connecting Manhattan to the mainland. People Convictions From Global Jihad: * Siddig Siddig Ali - Arrested while making a bomb. A 32 year old Sudanese immigrant and the ringleader of The “Day Of Terror” plot pleaded guilty on all charges and gave testimony as a state witness against the other defendants including the blind Sheikh Omar Abdel Rahman. Siddig Siddig Ali was somehow connected to the spiritual leader of Sudan – Sheikh Hassan Turabi. His location today is unknown. * Ibrahim El Gabrowny - Arrested while making a bomb. 45, was convicted on 10 counts ranging from seditious conspiracy, assault on an officer of the United States, and identification documents fraud. He was sentenced to 57 years imprisonment * Tarig Elhassan - Arrested while making a bomb. 40, a Sudanese associated to Siddig Siddig Ali, was convicted on 3 counts including seditious conspiracy, bombing conspiracy, and attempted bombing. He was sentenced to 35 years of imprisonment. * Mohamed Saleh - Arrested while making a bomb. 39, a Palestinian Hamas operative, was convicted of 3 counts including seditious conspiracy, bombing conspiracy, and attempted bombing. He was sentenced to 35 years of imprisonment. * Fares Khallafalla - 33, was convicted of 3 counts including seditious conspiracy, bombing conspiracy, and attempted bombing. He was sentenced to 30 years of imprisonment. * Amir Abdelgani - 35, was convicted of 3 counts including seditious conspiracy, bombing conspiracy, and attempted bombing. Abdelgani was sentenced to 35 years of imprisonment. * Fadil Abdelgani - 33, related to Amir Abdelgani, was convicted of 3 counts including seditious conspiracy, bombing conspiracy, and attempted bombing. He was sentenced to 25 years of imprisonment. * Victor Alverez - 29, was convicted of 5 counts including seditious conspiracy, bombing conspiracy, attempted bombing, interstate transportation of a firearm, and using a firearm in the commission of a felony. Alvarez was sentenced to 35 years of imprisonment. * Matarawy Mohammed Said Saleh - pleaded guilty to count 5: bombing conspiracy, and was sentenced to 3 years probation. * Earl Grant - a Jamaat al-Fukra member, pleaded guilty to count 1: conspiracy to transport explosives, and received 3 years probation. Co-conspirators List of unindicted co-conspirators in "Day of Terror" trial From: http://www.peterlance.com/unindicteccoconspiratorlist.pdf * 1 Ahmed Muhammad Aasran * 2 Mohammed Yousef Abbas * 3 Jamal Abdelgani * 4 Mohammed Hassan Abdou * 5 Emad Abdou * 6 Amad Elden Abdou * 7 Abdalhele A. Abwalannen * 8 Dawud Adib * 9 Hosni Ahmed * 10 Mohssen Ahmed * 11 Nasser Al Din Alamani * 12 Majdi Alghamrawi * 13 Hekmat Alhadashek * 14 Abd Al Hafez Mustafa Ali * 15 Atif Ahmed Ali * 16 Hamdi Ali * 17 Samy Ali * 18 Sharif Ali * 19 Mike Alkam * 21 Hassan Karim Allah * 22 Abu Abdullah * 23 Othman Abdullah * 24 Abu Abdulla Alnagar * 25 Raef Alwishe * 26 Saleem Amin * 27 Hiam Arazy * 28 Mustafa Assad (Boriqua) * 29 Moneeb Ashraf * 30 Mohammed Atiyah * 31 Sami Atiya * 32 Amin Awad * 33 Mona Awad * 34 Abdellah Azzam * 35 Mohammed Azzam * 36 Ahab Ashraf Abdul Azziz * 37 Hasab el Rasoul * Mohamed Babiker - not numbered, listed between 37 and 38. * 38 Abdul Basir (Tito) * 39 Ahmed Bilal * 40 Adnan Constantine * 41 Fawaz Damra * 42 Ahmed Al Dalta Daota * 43 Halim Abul Efni * 44 Moustafa Elaebrak * 45 Mahmud Elder * 46 Nimmer Elder * 47 Ahmed Mansour El-Eslah * 48 Ali El-Gabrowny * 49 Mohammed El-Gabrowny * 50 Ahmed Elganainy * 52 Ali Al Faqueer * 53 Shawki Abd Al Fariz * 54 Umar Faruqq * 55 Abu Al Walid Gizeh * 56 Abdel Hafez * 57 Sahied Hahmad * 58 Mohamed Ahmed Al Haj * 59 Isam Abdul Hakim * 60 Saad Hanafi * 61 Esteshamel Haque * 62 Quazi Haque * 63 Hameed LNU * 64 Hesham El Hamamey * 65 Hammid Hammid * 66 Jack Hamrick * 67 Mohammed Al Hanooti * 68 Fathy M. Hassan * 69 Sabri Hassan (John Kinard) * 70 Ibrahim Higazi * 71 Nasser Homosany * 72 Khalid LNU * 73 Alaa Ibrahim * 74 Khalid Ibrahim * 75 Mamdouh Ibrahim * 76 Muhammad Shawqi Islambouli * 77 Abdel Rahman Ja'afar * 78 Al Sayyid Sami Jamal * 79 Mahir Al Jamal * 80 Kamal Al Jayh * 81 Ali Abdul Kareem * 82 Ahmed Kazalek * 83 Abdel Khalek * 84 Walid Khalid * 85 Yah Yah Ibn Khalid * 86 Muhammed Khalifa * 87 Ashraq Kahlil * 88 Samir Khalil * 89 Abd Al Khaliq * 90 Atif Mahmood Khan * 91 Ahmed Khatteria * 92 Tareq Khatteria * 93 Lawrence L. Khidr * 94 Y'aqub Kursam * 95 Osama Bin Ladin * 96 Khalil Lahoud * 97 Yousef Maani * 98 Mokhtar Mahmoud * 99 Adel Mahroud * 100 Hamam Sayeed Mahseen * 101 Ahmed Abd Al Majeed * 102 Abd Al Manaam * 103 Abd Al Halimi Mansour * 104 Said Mansour * 105 Hassan El Mansouri * 106 Safullah McNeil * 107 Ahmed Megali * 108 Mohamed Mehdi * 109 Ali A. Mohamed * 110 Arioua Mostafa * 111 Adel Said Mohammed * 112 Ashraf Mohammed * 113 Mouaki Benani Mohammed * 114 Mohmoud Mohmoud * 115 Hassan Mousa * 116 Mohammed Mousa * 117 Sami Mousa * 118 Ahmed H. Moustafa * 119 Assan Muhammad * 120 Hanif Muhammad (Abu Hanif) * 121 Moustafa Muhammad * 122 Ahmed Muneer * 123 Daniel Murteza * 124 Raymond Murteza * 125 Hamdi Musa * 126 Omar Mohammed Musa * 127 Majed Mustafa * 128 Adel El Nasser * 129 Mustafa Dauod Mustafa Nassar * 130 Waleed A. Noor * 131 Kamal Muhamad Omar * 132 Bilal Phillips * 133 Fatahi Qoura * 134 Nabig Ragab * 135 Mikial Abdur Rahim (Richard Smith) * 136 Nabir Abu Abd Al Rakhi * 137 Frank Ramos * 138 Abu Obaida Rouas * 139 Yehyeh Sabor * 140 Hussein Saffan * 141 Mustafa Saif * 142 Saifuldin * 143 Tharwat Saleh * 144 Tariq Mustafa Salem * 145 Muhammad Samir * 146 Ahmed Samy (Samy Mohammed Ali) * 147 Ahmed Abdel Sattar * 148 Sabir Shakir * 149 Mustafa Shalabi * 150 Mustafa Al Shareef * 158 Sirraj Wahhaj * 159 Sudanese Mission to the United Nations * 160 Abdul Wali * 161 Madha Warda * 162 Seraj LNU * 163 Shawkat M. Wehidy * 164 Khalid Younis * 165 Nasser Younis * 166 Ahmed Yousef * 167 Mahmud Yousef * 168 Yousef Bin Yousef * 169 Zakariah * 170 Badre Zhony * 171 Ahmed Zidan * 172 Ibrahim Foxmanef (Abe Foxman) - name is similar to the head of the Anti-Defamation League. Also accused accused in the press of involvement: * Omar Abdel Rahman - imam of the Al-Farouq mosque * Clement Rodney Hampton-El References Day Of Terror Plot, http://www.globaljihad.net/view_page.asp?id=53 Category: All